1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a deblurring method, and more particularly to a deblurring method using motion compensation.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of science and technology, display techniques become more and more advanced. In order to reduce the screen size, weight, and power consumption, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have almost replaced traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. In addition, since the size of LCDs gradually increases, enhanced resolution of LCDs is required to improve video quality. However, since LCDs have a relatively long response time and are driven by a hold-type manner, and also due to persistence of vision for human eyes, motion blur easily occurs.
In order to effectively solve the problem of motion blur for images of a fast moving object and enhance frame fluency, many methods for motion blur removal have been proposed, for example, by accelerating action of liquid crystal molecules, by reducing LCD response time, utilizing black frame insertion, utilizing frame interpolation, etc.
Black frame insertion technique involves inserting a black frame or an interpolation frame between two normal video frames to increase frame rate, which could be 120 Hz, 240 Hz or more for a high definition TV. As such, frame rate up-conversion (FRUC) has become the most commonly discussed research topic.
However, such frame insertion algorithm may result in incorrect compensation such that image deblurring cannot be achieved. Therefore, improvements may be made to the above techniques.